Sucker
by Rocky Dee
Summary: A special Halloween short for all you ZADR fans out there


Halloween. An important day for earth because it was one of the few days that Zim actually feared. Yes, this would be a great day for an attack! If only Dib could have carried out his plan in his chupacabra costume. He dedicated his time towards his plan instead, so now he was in a simple vampire costume Gaz wore last year. Fangs and a cape.

Armed with his Halloween bucket filled with his secret weapon, Dib set off for Zim's house. No need to sneak around for everyone else was dressed up as well and though he was just trick-or-treating. Dib approached the green house which was of course boarded up.

Picking up a heavy stone, Dib threw it hard towards Zim's doorbell. Ringing, it distracted the robot gnomes, giving Dib the chance he needed to sneak to the side of the metal house.

"I hope this works….." Taking a deep breath Dib knocked on the boarded up window.

Success! Gir removed a board and greeted him. "Little robot! I'll give you a-" As Dib reached into his bucket he held out one small hard candy. But immediately Gir tackled him taking the candy and Dib's bucket. And he was gone. Blasted off to run amuck through the neighborhood.

"Well, there goes my secret weapon, but I've come too far. I can easily break in and do…..stuff."

Vampire Dib wiggled his way into Zim's home. It was dark and occasionally lit up by some warning shots blasted from the gnomes out front. He didn't even have his camera on him but there was nothing to take pictures of. The first floor was meant to look like a normal home. It wasn't normal. But it didn't scream aliens either.

Minutes passed and already Dib was getting bored. Nothing hidden under the couch cushions. Nothing behind the tv. The place was rather clean. Whatever. He didn't have anything to use against Zim so he thought he might as well bank on some free candy.

"HALLOWEENIE!"

Just as Dib gave up Zim appeared from his basement and pointed at Dib.

"Zim! Your defenses are weak and I-"

"AHHHHH!" Zim grabbed an empty poop can and threw it at Dib's head. "You can't have my blood candy!"

*thunk*

"Ow, I'm not a real vampire Zim. And you're lucky I'm unarmed or else you're quest for world domination would end tonight!" And that was enough triumph for Dib. He knew there was nothing for him to accomplish and the end of Halloween was coming near. Free candy was the best.

The vampire went back to the window he had climbed through but was blocked by Zim. "Out of my way Zim. I need some candy." Dib went to push Zim out of the way but Zim retaliated. Soon the two were pitifully slapping each other. Dib grabbed the alien's wrists, slamming them against the wall.

Zim struggled and whined. "Away with you candy slave!"

"I was trying to leave! OOF!"

Zim kicked Dib and broke free. "I can't let you go free! I need to find out what you filth monsters are weak against!"

*WHOOSH*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The floor beneath Dib disappeared and before he knew it, he was now stuck in an isolated room. He had no time to despair or curse Zim for the alien was in the room with a pair of handcuffs.

"You are not testing me Zim! I'm not even a zombie. I'm a vampire-er human anyways." With that Dib lunged for the handcuffs and managed to outwit Zim and ended up with the handcuffs instead. They circled each other, a small standoff in the small cell-like underground room.

"CANDY ZOMBIE!" Dib shouted and pointed behind Zim. Of course the idiot freaked out and fell for the oldest trick in the book. Vampire Dib took advantage of it and slapped the cuffs onto the alien.

"I did it! I actually managed to accomplish my Halloween mission! With you captured the world can rest easy."

Zim still ran up to Dib and attempted to knock him down. But instead Dib was able to wrestle the alien to the ground. He straddled him and grasped Zim's shoulders. He wasn't going to cause any more trouble.

Zim laughed. "Pathetic candy monster, your leaders will never discover the amazingness that is ZIM! I'm the only one who knows how to get out of this prison which will be your new home."

Dib got into Zims face. "You better tell me or else!"

"There is nothing you can do to Zim! Now get off-" just then Zim honed in on Dib's sharp fangs. "AWAY FROM MY BLOOD CANDY!" Zim wriggled and struggled underneath Dib which made the vampire blush. Then Dib realized the one thing he could use against Zim.

"You get us out of here or else! I'll bite you and suck all of your blood!"

"NOOOOOO!" Zim buckled but Dib was too heavy. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE AND I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY BLOOD!"

"You leave me no choice, Zim!" Dib leaned in close to Zim's neck, mouth wide open. He hesitated. He didn't really want to bite Zim, yet Zim was stubborn.

*nom*

Time seemed to stop. As Dibs lips wrapped around the alien's neck the two froze. Both slightly horrified. The vampire released his victim and stuttered. "Ah, t-that was a...ah um...a warning bite! Next time I'll suck you clean! AH, um suck your blood!" He blushed profusely.

"You lie! Release Zim!"

"You've left me no choice!" This time without hesitating Dib bit Zim's neck and sucked on it. But he pulled back quick, needing to control himself. Did he like biting Zim? He shook his head.

"GIR! Free me from this room!" Shouted Zim.

An awkward moment of silence passed. Zim shouted for Gir a few more times, getting more and more angry.

"Your little robot isn't coming back! I'm afraid I've bribed him to stay away. Ha!"

Zim looked horrified. "FOOL! That's the only way out of here! I'm stuck here with you until he returns!" Caught off guard Zim was able to push Dib off of him.

Dib groaned. He missed out on free candy and now wouldn't get to expose Zim.

Zim attempted to peek at his own neck. "Candy slave, you didn't even steal any of Zim's blood..."

The vampire sighed. "Dude, you blood is gross and unsweet."

Zim jumped up towards Dib. "What!? Zim's blood is delicious! How dare you!" He leaned his head back flashing his neck. "Surly you can't resist ME!"

Dib bit his lower lip. For some reason he couldn't resist and it wasn't because he was after blood. But he went for it. Dib bit down hard on Zim's neck causing the two to be back on the floor. He sucked hard until Zim pulled away, ripping out Dib's fake fangs.

"Dib!?"

Dib calmed down and rolled his eyes. "Really? You were fooled that easily?" He wriggled uncomfortably. Zim was his enemy yet here he was straddling him and sucking on his neck.

"You filthy earth-monster! I thought you were a candy slave...WAIT. Humans don't suck blood!"

"Zim, I wasn't actually sucking your blood." Dib looked on horrified at the hicky he left behind. His face flushed and he stood up immediately to walk to the other side of the small room. Freaking out he had to pep talk himself out of liking what he just did.

Zim shouted for Gir to no avail. Minutes passed. Zim was the first to make a move.

"Hey! Get away from me!"

"No human! I demand your warmth!" Zim sat down next to Dib.

Dib huffed. He knew it was going to be a long night locked up here.

"Well, if you want my heat then you're going to get it my way!"

Dib pushed Zim up to the wall and straddled him. He went for the neck again. He didn't care about leaving hickies anymore. Zim protested but he was technically getting what he wanted.

The alien needed heat. The former vampire needed to suck.

Who knows how long it would take for Gir to return?

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
